The Plan
by Mahogany Embers
Summary: HPGW oneshot and pure dialog. Harry kidnaps Ginny to a little trip set up for them. Random, short, cute, and witty. Read and review?


"Harry, you're being ridiculous!"

"I'm not!"

"You're tickling me, stop it!"

"Well I'm _sorry_. We're walking through tight area!"

"Oh, this is bloody _insane_. Where are you taking me?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Oh, I suppose you think you're being _sly_ don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Harry!"

"Step up, we're getting into a cab."

"A cab? Are we in muggle London?"

"Shhh!"

"Oh, right. Of course we are."

"D'you think you could move over a bit, I'm claustrophobic."

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am."

"Harry, didn't you say we were walking through a tight space before?"

"Correct. I assumed you realized that was why I was holding you."

"What?"

"I was scared."

"…Where did you say we were going again?"

"I didn't say."

"Right."

"Mm, yes."

"Could you give me a hint?"

"No, not really."

"Well then tell the cab driver to step on it, this blindfold is giving me a hell of a time. You just _had_ to give me the itchiest piece of cloth you could find, huh?"

"It was Ron's."

"What was he doing with a pink blind fold?"

"I'm not sure, I was afraid to ask. Stop scratching your eyes! If you don't stop you'll go blind and you won't be able to see what I've prepared for us."

"Then I'll scratch harder if you don't tell me where we're going."

"You can take it off in a minute, we're almost there."

"So, why are you doing this anyway?"

"It's a surprise."

"There's no occasion."

"Ginny! I am _hurt_!"

"Why? There isn't one."

"You're joking, right?"

"I'm not laughing."

"_May fouth._"

"…_June twenty fifth._"

"What's on June twenty fifth?"

"I don't know, you said a date so I did, too."

"Oh."

"So, May fourth. What's on May fourth?"

"You're first psychiatrist appointment."

"And we're celebrating this?"

"It's been a whole year!"

"A whole year? Harry, this isn't something you're supposed to be happy about. You told me I didn't need to go to Dr. Failure for more than a few weeks."

"Dr. _Harper_ was doing well with you, though!"

"He was doing well with this secretary. He told me to sit and read books."

"So… I'm paying for this thearapy for… nothing?"

"Oh, no. He's got quite a nice theory."

"What is it? We've got time. We won't arrive for another five minutes I suppose."

"Arrive _where_?"

"I can't tell you."

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Wonderful."

"Did you enjoy that latte you had this morning?"

"You drank it."

"Yes, it was quite splendid."

"Stop changing the subject!"

"Is that you, Fred?"

"Ginny!"

"Harry!"

"So what's this theory Dr. Harper has?"

"He tells his patients to read. He says that reading clears the mind of all trouble, anxiety, you know, pretty much everything. I like his books, they make my mind drift uncontrollably."

"I would rather have my mind to myself."

"You need to be more loose, Harry."

"I am loose!"

"Let your mind drift. When was the last time you read a book, hm?"

"Last night, as a matter of fact."

"_Time_ magazine doesn't count, Harry."

"Well then, last week."

"We were on a trip to Germany last week, you didn't read anything."

"I read over your shoulder in the plane."

"…Harry…"

"You read such _naughty_ books Ginerva!"

"_Harry_."

"Tut, tut. I didn't know the littlest Weasley could be so… dirty! And to think you had shared the same bed with me that night at the hotel."

"HARRY!"

"_Really_, Gin. There is no need to shout."

"You're such a prat."

"And yet you live with me."

"Ron paid me."

"…"

"Only joking. But he hasn't given up on trying to get us back together."

"That was _six years ago_."

"And Ron has the mind of a three year old."

"You've got a point."

"Harry, are we there yet?"

"Not nearly."

"I thought you said five minutes."

"I did."

"It's been almost ten"

"Yes, it has."

"You lie too much."

"I'm so sinful."

"Does that mean you're really a virgin?"

"I don't lie about _that_ stuff."

"What else did you lie about?"

"I used your towel this morning."

"I knew it was you!"

"Of course. Ron only lays around our apartment on Monday mornings."

"So what else did you lie about?"

"That _glass of water_ you had on Friday was actually alcohol."

"Were you trying to take advantage of me?"

"Maybe."

"HARRY!"

"It's a joke, Gin. Only a joke."

"Harry."

"You say my name a lot."

"In good spirit."

"Spirit."

"Yes."

"Are we there yet?"

"You're so impatient."

"You haven't answered me. Are were there yet?"

"Almost, I can see it from here."

"See _what_?"

"Ah, we're here. One moment."

"Harry, DON'T LEAVE ME! I can't see!"

"Steady breath, Gin. Come now."

"I hear water."

"Yes, I imagine you would."

"I feel sand."

"Typical."

"I smell salt water."

"You've guessed it. We're in a giant cup of sand and salt water. Somebody's going to drink us."

"Oh _ha ha_, Harry. Are we at the beach?"

"No, we're at the grocery store."

"I believed so."

"Well, you were right."

"So what are we doing at the beach?"

"Ron's not always wrong, you know."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Could you try?"

"What're you getting at, Harry?"

"Ron's not _that_ stupid, right?"

"Well, sometimes…"

"_Gin_…"

"Not all the time."

"He always said that our past could've been spent better, yes?"

"Yes… but I like my past. And my present."

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

"No, no, really. Keep telling me. I'm not really sure of what you're getting at."

"No, you're very content with your life, I wouldn't want to ruin that."

"And what, per say, could ruin my life when I'm at the beach with you, Harry?"

"I'm surprise you haven't asked why there's a beach in the middle of London."

"I'm not surprised, I imagine it's man-made."

"Clever woman. I was shocked to find a beach here."

"How about _you_ stop changing the subject, yes?"

"Er, right. But… you like your life right now?"

"It could be better."

"How?"

"Well, you could shift my appointments with Dr. Failure on Mondays so I could read instead of working early."

"Done. How else?"

"You could give me half your closet. Mine's awfully crowded."

"You _do_ have half my closet."

"I want your reassurance before I move my stuff in your closet."

"And you're asking for my reassurance five years after we moved in and you took half my closet?"

"Well, at least now I know you don't mind."

"You're Ginny. I can't refuse you."

"I know, I know, I can be very scary if you do."

"What if you refuse me?"

"I don't."

"You have for the past few years."

"What?"

"Well, when Ron tried at least."

"Tried to what?"

"To get us together."

"Oh, well I thought…"

"Not a problem. Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"Maybe. Harry, I'm hungry, are you going to feed me or not? And what's the point of taking me to the beach? And why am I still blind folded?"

"Sit down, I've got a picnic ready."

"A picnic? On the beach?"

"Well, that's what they do in Muggle movies."

"Who's 'they'?"

"The woman who's blind folded in a sundress, and the man who's got clammy hands and afraid to tell the woman his feelings."

"So, who am I at this point?"

"The woman who's making the man even more nervous than he wanted to be."

"I like her."

"I wished she would."

"I think that woman might want that man to take off the blind fold that's scratching out her eyes."

"I think that man would gladly do that."

"Now, I think the woman wants this man to open the basket and give her food. She's quite hungry."

"But you didn't let him put his full plan in action."

"What's the plan?"

"Well, man takes woman to the beach, and confesses."

"That's a bland plan."

"Well, he's supposed to kiss her after they both understand that they've got feelings for each other."

"And why hasn't the man kissed the woman yet?"

"Well… he doesn't know if she wants to be with him or not."

"Well, this man is clearly blind."

"I was unaware of that."

"Why are you making small talk? You're supposed to kiss me."

"All ready? My plan says that the kiss should happen promptly twelve minutes after we step out of the cab."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Let the man kiss the woman all ready."


End file.
